Bound by Fate
by Jocasta Silver
Summary: Soulmates don't always have an easy time or two couples' unconventional roads to their HEAs.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been toying with doing a Kotor soulmate AU for some time.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Knights of the Old Republic_.

Revan/Canderous

When Canderous was young, he often pondered who his soulmate was ever since his mark appeared not long after he turned eight. Unfortunately, the only words on his left triceps simply said "who are you?" Not a particularly eloquent or explanatory statement. The only feeling he had was that whoever she wasn't a Mandalorian. Canderous only hoped that she was a strong warrior, because he wasn't too keen on being a babysitter, even for his own soulmate.

"That's too bad that there isn't much information on your soul mark," Selene commented, the day she found out that the arrogant red skinned Twi'lek named Clymene was Selene's soul mate.

"All I hope for is that she's a warrior so we can share many battles with me," Canderous admitted.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't end up fighting against us,"

As Canderous passed his right of passage and became a full warrior, he took to covering his soul mark with powder when he wasn't going into battle. He was tired of the looks of pity, because everyone knew that his soul mate was an outsider. As the Mandalorians finally invaded the Republic, Canderous attempted to forget about his soul mate.

…

For as long as she could remember, Maia would gently touch her soul mark, which sat on her left biceps. Her words were "I'm someone you don't want to mess with. I don't have time to chat. Davik has me on a special assignment."

When she was older, Maia looked up the name Davik, and found out that the human male was an Exchange crime boss. So, whoever her soul mate was probably was a criminal of some sort, which wouldn't mesh at all with her lifestyle as a potential. On her good days, she fantasized of being the one who convinced her soul mate to give his life of crime. On her bad days, she envied Alek for not possessing a mark. It meant that he was free to pursue relationships without any fear of hurting someone, because of a stupid mark.

After she and Malak entered the Mandalorian Wars and retook Taris from the Mandalorians, Revan hacked into the Exchange records. Sadly, none of the soul marks registered matched hers.

…

Normally Selene didn't bring up the fact that Canderous had yet to find his soul mate. It wasn't until she was drunk on booze after the trio narrowly escaped death on Bespin, that she brought it up. "So, who do you think your soul mate is?" she inquired.

Canderous groaned, because the subject of his absent soul mate only became worse as the years went on and she failed to turn up. "I only hope that she is a warrior who can defend herself in battle."

For some reason, Clymene found his comment to be humorous and began laughing with her head-tails shaking from side to side like a pair of flags. "Canderous, we've all known that whoever your soul mate is must be tough if they must put up with one as difficult as you."

Canderous lunged at Clymene, but the female Twi'lek nimbly dodged him. He decided to let the insult pass, and drank some more of the whiskey from Selene's stock. That was one thing that made Selene popular amongst the rest of Clan Ordo; she was perfectly willing to share her booze with the rest of Clan Ordo as long as whoever wanted the liquor asked.

"Let's just hope whoever your soul mate is isn't a Jedi, because that would suck if you had to fight against them," Selene replied.

"I'm not sure any of the Jedi would be quite tough enough to be my soul mate," Canderous scoffed. He still hoped that his soul mate might be a mercenary; someone who would be eager to join him in Clan Ordo.

"You might be surprised," Selene pointed out. "I'll bet five hundred that your soul mate is a Jedi."

"And you'll owe us a thousand credits if it's the Revanchist," Clymene added.

"I'm pretty sure that Revan is a man," Canderous pointed out, but he ended up accepting the couple's bet since he was sure he had very little chance of actually having to collect on it. Normally he spent the night with Mirabel, a young woman ten years his junior who didn't possess a soul mark of her own and was free to choose love wherever she wanted. Tonight however, he wasn't feeling up to it, and headed back to his tent alone.

…

"Have you ever wondered who your soul mate was?" Alek inquired as they lay on her bed. Although he used his alias Malak with everyone else, Revan still referred to him by his birth name in private. Occasionally, he referred to her as Maia when they were in private.

"What are you jealous that you don't have one Alek?" Revan teased.

Her best friend shook his head. "Nope, I'm glad that I'm free to love whoever I want. Although I'll be very disappointed if I lose a certain lover once your soul mate turns up."

She shook her head. "Honestly, I've given up on my soul mate ever turning up," Revan admitted. "Besides, no one can compare to you darling."

Alek blushed, since he wasn't used to being praised. Revan originally became involved with Alek in order to comfort him after Jarael rejected him. However, she'd quickly discovered that her best friend was a talented lover. Plus, she knew he wasn't attempting to seduce her in order to get a better post.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Alek inquired, since he was one of the few who knew that she suffered from frequent nightmares.

"Yeah, if it's not too inconvenient," she decided, because she did enjoy snuggling close to Alek.

Alek smiled. "Not at all."

…

Canderous was pissed and he didn't give a damn about what his two friends thought about him in this moment. Mirabel was killed at Malachor V, and the clans were reduced to being mercenaries. "I'm leaving and I'm not coming back," he said.

"Don't do this Canderous," Selene said.

"If you do this, we probably won't see you again," Clymene added.

They probably didn't realize that it was envy of the closeness that they shared that partially caused his leaving. Canderous couldn't bear to see them happy, while his soul mate was nowhere to be found. Therefore, he left and was very happy to accept a job offer from Davik and forget about his soul mate.

…

"I'm sorry," Revan said and she almost believed it.

Malak, who gurgled from the wound she'd not entirely on purpose caused, glared at her with pure hatred. He probably hadn't expected this injury when he'd challenged why she had to be the master and he the apprentice. Malak didn't realize that the threat beyond the Outer Rim was one they had to prepare the Republic for.

Revan left her best friend to the med droids, knowing that she'd destroyed their romantic relationship and not caring, because she knew she would never find her soul mate.

…...

Canderous had just gotten back from one of the not so savory jobs he performed for Davik when he felt a pain in his body. He fell onto his ratty coach and screamed loud enough to wake his long dead ancestors from their slumbers. It was as if a bunch of missiles imbedded themselves into his body. He cursed and writhed for half an hour, before he cried, because he instinctively knew that the pain meant his soul mate was dead and he would never meet her.

…

Revan wanted to let go in spite of the fact she knew that her job of preparing the Republic for the threat from the Unknown Regions. Malak betrayed her as she suspected he would, but she hadn't expected him to attempt his betrayal in the middle of a battle. Suddenly, she felt a cord pulling her back from the abyss. A part of her mind recognized it as Bastila Shan, and froze in shock. Shan was saving her life in spite of the fact that Revan would have never returned the favor. Then the woman was Darth Revan faded into black and knew nothing more.

…

Canderous was shocked to finally hear his soul mate words, and from someone who appeared to be a fighter. There were faint scars on her light brown skin, and her black hair was in a pixey cut to make it more difficult for someone to pull it. Unfortunately, his soulmate would have to wait until after he completed his special mission for Davik.

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with," he said. "I don't have time to chat. Davik has me on a special assignment."

…

May was surprised to discover her soul mate on their mission to rescue Bastila. She'd pondered who her soul mate was for a long time, although she hadn't actively searched for them. It wasn't until the group managed to leave Taris that May decided to look for her soul mate. Canderous was seated in the garage, carefully examining the swoop bike. He stood when he noticed her approaching.

"So, we're soul mates?" he asked, almost as he was reluctant to admit to the fact.

"Yeah," she replied. "So where are my words on you?"

"On my left triceps," Canderous replied, rolling up the sleeve of his combat armor.

May gently traced her words. "I didn't give much to go on," she commented.

"That fact did drive me to frustration on more than one occasion," Canderous admitted.

"Would you like to see your words?" May inquired, aware that not every person was eager to see their words.

"As long as it's not anywhere that's difficult to see," Canderous replied, but there was a playful edge to his tone as though he'd hoped there might be.

May suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. "It's on my left biceps," she admitted, before struggling to roll up the sleeve of her armor.

Canderous didn't trace her words, but had a thoughtful expression. "It probably made you nervous to know I was probably associated with a well-known criminal."

May shrugged. "I did wonder if you were a criminal. It would make things awkward since I'm part of the Republic armed forces."

Suddenly, Canderous laughed and May joined in, since their situation was an odd one. At least May knew she didn't have to face it alone.

…

After waking up from another graphic nightmare, Canderous decided to walk around the _Ebon Hawk_. They were currently on their way to Kashyyyk, or Edean as Czerka insisted on referring to it as. He was surprised to find May also walking along.

"Bad dreams?" he asked.

May nodded. "I know it's driving Bastila crazy, because of the Force bond."

Canderous grimaced, because Force bonds wasn't something that he didn't understand, and he now owed his two friends five hundred credits. "You could always bunk with me, since I bought that cot on Tatooine. If you don't feel that would be moving too fast."

Fortunately, May smiled at his offer. "That's a great idea, since it might help with the dreams. I would prefer to be fighting the Sith on a decent amount of sleep."

They settled on the cot, which barely fit both them and meant they had to snuggle close. "Canderous, what do you miss about being around other Mandalorians?" May inquired.

"The comradery," Canderous admitted. "Clan Ordo was pretty much like a family. You could count on them to watch your back and assist you in battle."

"That almost sounds like the Jedi Order, minus the glory in battle," May noted.

Canderous frowned at his soulmate's analogy. "Not really, we don't blather on about peace and pacifism."

"The Revanchists probably weren't like that," she pointed out.

"Yeah and they became Sith," he said, before attempting to fall back asleep.

…

May swiveled on her toes nervously. Both Carth and Bastila thought that answering Jagi's challenge was a waste of time. In fact, May was beginning to suspect that the pair might be soulmates. However, May knew that in spite of his leaving, that being part of the Mandalorian clans meant everything to Canderous. Mission agreed to accompany them, and May was glad for the young Twi'lek's presence when she observed that Jagi brought a couple of friends.

May knew that she had to persuade Jagi to step down. "Jagi, Canderous made a difficult choice to attack."

"But so many died," Jagi said.

Canderous sighed. "I…I can regret their losses. But it was necessary."

"He left us to die," Jagi said. "But I can see his point. Why did you leave us there without help?"

"I saw a chance and I took it," Canderous explained. "Mandalore taught us to exploit weaknesses in our enemies. You may disagree with me, but will you go against his beliefs."

"No," Jagi replied. "I was wrong about you Canderous, and my life is forfeit."

"No!" May yelled, although she knew she wasn't close enough to prevent the warrior's suicide.

"And so, it shall be," Canderous declared, although he wasn't as enthusiastic about fighting off Jagi's companions as he normally would be.

After the battle, May threw her arms around Canderous, who didn't push her away. "Thank you for seeing this through for me," he said. "It is difficult for me to admit when I need help."

That night was the first time, she let herself give into her feelings for Canderous, who happy to reciprocate.

…

When May declared that she was Revan, Canderous wasn't sure whether to laugh or grumble that he now owed Selene and Clymene a thousand credits. It was noting that Carth seemed to blame her both for Telos and Bastila's capture, that made him decide he wasn't abandoning his soulmate.

"What about you Canderous?" May inquired.

"You defeated the Mandalorian clans during the war Revan. You were the only one who could match our strength," Canderous said. "We had never met one like you before or since. How can you even ask if I will follow you? Whatever you're fighting it will be worth my skills. I'm your man until the end Revan, no matter how this plays out."

When Revan sat in their cot, she seemed a bit despondent. "It doesn't bother you that I destroyed your people?" she asked.

"It shows that you were a worthy opponent," Canderous replied. "You might not be the same Revan you were before, but you're still a talented warrior."

…

Canderous was surprised that Revan wasn't mingling among the other Jedi and Republic soldiers who celebrated their great victory over the Sith. He found her sitting by the water's edge and skipping stones across the water.

"I think Malak and I were involved at one point," she admitted. "At least, he hinted that we were. Does that bother you?"

Canderous shrugged. "It was before we even met, and I wasn't celibate before I met you."

They spent the evening sitting by the water, Canderous regaling her with war stories, while Revan talked about the odd bits and pieces she'd finally recovered from her lost memories. Surprisingly, Canderous found this to be preferable to his usual getting drunk on Corellian whiskey.

…

Revan, who also sometimes went by her birth name of Maia, longed to stay with her husband Canderous and their infant son, Boran. However, she knew that she needed to go to the Unknown Regions and start preparing for the threat out there. She'd already said her good-byes to the rest of the crew, and charged Carth and Bastila with keeping the Republic strong.

When she found, and presented the mask of Mandalore to him, Canderous bristled. "I know you have a job to do, but I don't like you going off on your own."

"I'll have T3 with me," she pointed out. "Besides, someone has to look after Boran. I have faith that you can unite the clans, because we'll need them to face this new threat."

They kissed deeply, fire flashing between them, before Revan finally departed for the Unknown Regions.

…

Canderous prepared and managed to recruit Clan Ordo to his cause and worked on having the base on Dxun rebuilt, since it was remote enough to stay secret and the defenses had suffered only minimal damage in the years since the end of the Mandalorian Wars. He was relieved to note that both Selene and Clymene were among them.

"I owe you both an apology and a thousand credits," Canderous admitted.

Clymene blushed. "I wasn't expecting to be right."

"So, what's she like?" Selene asked, eager for new intel. "Revan, I mean?"

They listened intently as Canderous gave the pair a short recounting of his adventures, and while both seemed disappointed that they didn't get to actually meet Revan, the couple eagerly agreed to watch over Boran, whom they became very fond of. Canderous only hoped that his work on Dxun would be enough to stop whatever threat that lurked in the Unknown Regions.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So here's part two.

Bastila Shan/Carth Onasi

Even before she became a Jedi, Bastila Shan wasn't enthusiastic about her soul mark. Her parents were soulmates and that didn't prevent them from fighting about everything under the sun. Therefore, she wasn't impressed in the slightest by her soulmate's words "you're too young to be in charge of this mission." Whoever this man was, he didn't sound terribly polite. After her mother gave her to the Jedi Order, she focused on her training, and attempted to put her soul mark out of her mind. After all, it would be against the edicts of the Jedi Code to have an attachment.

Bastila was in the middle of the pack in terms of Force ability, which suited her just fine, since she was neither sought out by visiting Jedi Masters, nor was she in remedial classes, unlike Zayne Carrick who seemed to trip over thin air on a couple of occasions. The only thing that kept him going was the hope of meeting his soulmate.

"Don't you want to meet your soulmate?" Zayne asked her once. "You know the one you're meant to be with all your life."

"Isn't that against the Jedi Code?" Bastila replied.

"Well technically it's only one group of Jedi who assert that," Zayne pointed out. "Anyways, I'll probably flunk out, so it won't be a problem."

Zayne was a kind person, and Bastila was sorry to see him leave when he was transferred to Taris. She didn't believe it when he was falsely accused of murdering his classmates and was relieved when he was found innocent. However, her friend's issues paled in comparison to the rising threat of the Mandalorians. While, Bastila didn't fully understand the Jedi Council's reluctance to confront the Mandalorians head on, she thought they must have good reasons for it.

…

Carth decided that since his soul mark only appeared when he was in his early teens, that whoever it was that shared his mark was too young for him. The mark simply said, "With all due respect sir, I'm in charge of this mission." Besides this, his parents who weren't soulmates were living proof that soul marks weren't everything. When he met Morgana Kendall shortly after he began his career in the Republic Navy, a vivacious black haired medical student who was interning with the Navy, he was smitten.

"Does it bother you that we aren't soulmates?" she inquired once over dinner.

"In my experience being soulmates is overrated," Carth replied, deciding in that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this wonderful woman even if she wasn't his soulmate.

Carth received a short leave for the wedding, and afterwards communicated frequently with Morgana via email and video chats that they set up weeks in advance. He was thrilled when Morgana announced her pregnancy to him, and was relieved that her parents decided to move in with her in order to keep an eye on their daughter. According to the doctors, everything was going fine, but it was better to be safe than sorry. When the Mandalorian Wars finally ended, Carth thought he and Morgana were going to enjoy a long retirement with a whole herd of children to raise.

…

When the Jedi Civil War broke out, Bastila had her own struggle about whether to reveal her odd ability to influence those around her. It was especially disconcerting that she could alter the course of a sparring match between her peers, increasing the resilience of one and sapping the determination of the other. "I can make people feel stronger or make them want to give up what they're trying to achieve," she admitted to Master Zhar, who subsequently revealed that she possessed the rare ability of Battle Meditation.

It was somewhat disconcerting to now have so many eyes on her now, when before she'd just been one of many. She adjusted, and was sent out to counter Revan and Malak's seemingly infinite fleet. There were days when she got by on five or six hours of sleep and somewhat cranky to those around her. However, she was allowed two week breaks to recover since they didn't want her to burn out. When they decided that she would be used to bring down Revan, she thought her job would finally be done.

…

"Medic!" Carth screamed as he struggled to breathe through the poisonous fumes that Telos' atmosphere had become.

Morgana cough up blood, but didn't seem to concerned for herself. "Dustil!" she screamed.

"I'll find him after we get help for you, sweet," he said gently.

"Stay strong for me," Morgana gasped out.

By the time the medics arrived, she had already breathed her last. Sadly, there was no sign of Dustil. Carth followed reports from Telos for a couple years, but stopped when nothing turned up. He was probably dead, which was better than whatever the Sith did to their prisoners. Some of his colleagues attempted to comfort him, but Carth distanced himself from them and focused on the hope that someday he would get his revenge on Saul Karath.

…

Bastila thought her week couldn't be worse than coping with a Force bond with an amnesiac Sith Lord. However, none of the soldiers onboard the _Endar Spire_ were keen on taking orders from her apart from Trask, whom Bastila suspected of nursing a slight crush on her. Therefore, she decided to speak with Carth Onasi, the ranking officer on this vessel and clarify any potential misunderstandings.

"With all due respect sir, I'm in charge of this mission," Bastila said, struggling to be polite.

Onasi, who was at least a decade older than her, replied, "You're too young to be charge of this mission."

Bastila flinched slightly from hearing her soulmate words from someone who clearly despised. She hadn't expected much from her soulmate, but Carth's hostile glare still hurt. "Regardless of my age, the Jedi Council put me in charge of this mission, and I intend to see through to the end. I would like your cooperation."

"We are very happy to work with you Padawan Shan," Trask interjected, a blush covering his cheeks.

Suddenly, Carth turned and glared at the other man until Trask backed away. What was that about? It wasn't as if Carth had shown any interest in her.

"Understood," Carth said, and with that Bastila headed back to her cabin to rest and recuperate from her harrowing encounter with her soulmate.

…

Carth turned so May couldn't stare at him with those perceptive green eyes. Moreover, he wondered how someone with brown skin like May's managed to have green eyes?

May wasn't easily deterred however. "We'll find Padawan Shan soon sir," she reassured him gently. "Did you know her well?"

Carth shook his head. "No. I'd just met her when we embarked on this mission. Quite a few people on the team weren't keen on working with a Jedi." While he still privately felt that Shan was too young to in charge, Carth grudgingly admitted that she was fair and didn't waste time on pointless errands. Hopefully, they would rescue her soon and then escape this Force forsaken planet. Carth told himself that his concern for Bastila was strictly, because she was vital in their war against Darth Malak due to her Battle Meditation and had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that she happened to be his soulmate.

…

Bastila was on pins and needles after their narrow escape from Taris before the Sith bombed it into oblivion. She felt a wellspring of guilt run through her body like ice even though she knew intellectually that the Sith were the ones to blame for the destruction of Taris. Mission was sobbing in the main hold, and Zaalbar convinced to play pazaak to take her mind off the loss of her home.

"Are you holding up all right?" Carth asked, sitting next to her on her bed.

Bastila jumped; she hadn't noticed that he was approaching. "Shouldn't you be piloting the ship?"

Carth shrugged. "We're in hyperspace now, so there isn't much to do unless someone pulls us out of hyperspace. Besides, May promised me she would keep an eye on things for a while."

"And to answer your question, I'm doing as well as can be expected given Malak ordered Taris destroyed, because of me," Bastila admitted.

They stared at each other for a few moments in silence. Being soulmates didn't change the fact that they were strangers who barely knew each other. "It wasn't your fault," Carth said suddenly. "Even if you hadn't been there, the Sith would have come up with some other excuse to annihilate Taris. I just want you to know that."

Bastila didn't know how to respond, given that Carth seemed to make his dislike of her quite clear. "Thank you," she finally said.

"No problem," he replied, gently patting her shoulder. "Let's just hope that the Jedi Council has some plan for taking down Malak so what happened at Taris doesn't occur again."

It wasn't until after he left, that Bastila remembered from her perusal of Carth's dossier that the man had his own experience of losing a home world. That was why he was sympathetic. It was better for both of them if she focused on her upcoming debriefing by the Jedi Council.

…

Dantooine was peaceful with its rolling plains and lack of massive cities, but Carth found his mind wandering frequently. While, he understood that May needed training to utilize her Force abilities correctly, another part of him yearned to get back into the action and increase his chances of facing Saul Karath. In addition, he decided to speak to Bastila about their own connection instead of pretending that it didn't exist. It wasn't until after they finished solving the mystery behind Shen Matale's disappearance that Carth finally saw an opportunity to speak to Bastila.

"We need to talk about our 'connection'," he said without preamble.

Bastila snorted and looked as though she couldn't believe he brought the topic up. "Sharing words doesn't mean much. Besides, we need to focus on the mission, not romantic entanglements."

"Actually, that was what I was about to say," Carth said. "We need to focus on our mission. Besides, you're a bit young. No offense."

"No offense taken." As she left with May and Canderous to investigate the ancient ruins, Carth knew that not getting involved was his goal. So why did it feel as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped into a million pieces.

…

"Are you ok?" Carth inquired.

Bastila turned so he couldn't see the salty tears she was desperately attempting to hold back. While she hadn't initially been close to her mother, she hoped that her mother could hold on until after they defeated Malak. "It's just hard," she admitted. "Wouldn't it be hard for you if you're son was terminally ill?"

At first, she thought she'd said the wrong thing. However, Carth's expression softened and he nodded. "Yes, it would be difficult. But at least I'd get to see him again."

Instinctively, Bastila wrapped her arms around him. Carth didn't push her away, and for a brief moment, Bastila allowed herself to pretend that they were simply a happy couple who happened to be soulmates without the numerous complications. Unfortunately, May picked up on the brief encounter and began teasing Bastila about it.

…

Carth found he could almost sense Bastila as she approached the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's chair. "Are you glad you spoke with Dustil?" she inquired gently.

"I'm glad I convinced that the Sith were using," he replied. "As to whether he'll be my son again, I don't know."

The truth was that they were strangers, because of his long deployments. While, Carth knew he did his duty, a part of him lamented the cost of his service.

"Well, once we defeat Malak, you'll have the opportunity to build a relationship," Bastila pointed out.

Carth smiled. "True. Actually, would you mind helping Dustil? I know he's too old for Jedi training, but maybe could give him some tips so he doesn't end up falling back to the Dark Side."

Bastila pursed her lips. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

After that, it was as if a gap between them was filled, and Carth found himself spending more time with Bastila. Sometimes when they accidently touched, Carth felt an electric current running between them. May occasionally teased them, while Jolee gave them knowing looks. Carth didn't help matters when he broke Canderous' nose when the man snidely suggested that Bastila was too frigid to enjoy sex. So, he and Bastila had an odd connection, until the _Leviathan_ caught up with them.

…

"Killing him won't ease the pain Carth, do not become what you despise," Bastila begged. With some help from Jolee, they'd managed to engineer a prison break. Unfortunately, the docking mechanism to release the _Ebon Hawk_ was on the bridge. Of course, Saul Karath was present and the man attempted to recruit Carth. Bastila noted that the man clearly didn't really know Carth that well if he thought that Carth would defect. While May and Bastila focused on taking out the soldiers and the dark Jedi present, Carth zeroed on Saul. But now, Bastila felt as though she was going to lose him.

"It's time to end this!" Carth yelled.

Bastila shot a pleading look to May, hoping that something from their Force bond would seep through. "Bastila's right, Carth. Killing this man won't fix anything."

Suddenly, Saul Karath seemed keen on speaking to Carth. "You didn't know, did you?" he taunted. "Remember my dying words. Remember them when you think you can trust those you know."

"Damn you Saul. Damn you!" Carth yelled, before glaring at Bastila, who flinched slightly. "Bastila you and the Jedi Council knew the whole damn time!"

"It's not what you think Carth," she said. "We had no choice! You don't understand!"

"So make me understand," Carth said desperately.

"Not here, and not now. Malak is coming; this isn't the place."

"Fine, but once we get back to the ship I expect some answers!" Carth yelled.

Bastila struggled to keep her composure in the face of Carth's ire, but managed to stay calm. "Of course, Carth. Once we get back to the _Ebon Hawk_ , I'll explain everything to both of you."

May appeared a bit confused. "What does this have to do with me?"

Bastila sighed, because she didn't relish explaining to May the truth about what really happened on Revan's flagship. "I'll tell you once we get back to the ship."

As they began the long trek back to the ship, Bastila hoped that her fledgling relationship with Carth wouldn't be destroyed, because of her deception.

…

Carth wanted to strangle May, no Revan, that was her true name, because it felt like Bastila's capture was the woman's fault. He wanted to be pissed at Bastila for concealing May's true identity, but he knew that she was only following what the Jedi Council ordered her to do. He vowed that he was going to rip Malak to pieces for taking his soulmate from him.

"So, do you want to tell them what Malak said or should I?" he asked icily.

May glared at him. "I'll tell them; I'm Darth Revan."

Surprisingly, none of the others seemed bothered by this fact. Mission even glared at him a bit, which was upsetting since he thought of Mission as an annoying, but sweet niece. Worryingly, HK turned out to have been built by Revan. He probably didn't help by mentioning the oath he'd sworn to defend the Republic.

Revan came in to talk with him afterwards. "I know you're mad, because you lost your soulmate, but I swear I'll help you save Bastila."

"Why?" Carth asked, remembering the look of betrayal on Revan's face

"She did save my life," Revan pointed out. "So, I owe her."

Carth nodded. They would work together for now, although Carth vowed to take down Revan if she showed any signs of returning to her former self. In addition, he struggled to keep his jealousy in check when he saw how happy Revan and Canderous were. He'd been lying to himself about his feelings for Bastila, and it was only now that his soulmate was gone that he admitted his feelings.

…

"Come on, this whole place is coming down around our ears," Carth said, gently pulling her up. Bastila felt weary from her extensive Battle Meditation use, as though she could curl up and fall asleep for a thousand years. They managed to make it back to the _Ebon Hawk_ , where Revan stood waiting for them.

"I wasn't able to save Malak," she admitted sadly.

"I don't think that was possible," Bastila replied tartly, since Malak's Force lightning was a constant razor-sharp pain emanating throughout her body.

Carth helped Bastila onto the ship and supported her until she was able to sink into a chair in the main hold. Her soulmate raced off to pilot the _Ebon Hawk_ , which gracefully rose up and flew swiftly out of the rapidly crumbling Star Forge. Bastila fell into a deep oblivion from which no nightmares occurred.

The next thing she remembered was Carth gently shaking her awake, for the medal ceremony, which she was embarrassed to admit she zoned out of. When she finally came to again, she was lying in her bed in one of the _Ebon Hawk_ 's dorms and Carth was sitting on a chair at her side.

"Feeling better?" Carth asked.

"Yes," Bastila admitted. "Although, the fact I dozed through the award ceremony is a little awkward."

"Master Zhar mentioned you needed time to rest since you overtaxed yourself with your Battle Meditation," Carth said. "Revan let me know as soon as you woke up."

Bastila wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not sure what happens now," she said. "All I know is that I do care about you a lot, in spite of myself."

"From what I remember, what happens next is up to us," Carth said, with a playful wink of his right eye.

In spite of her uncertainty, Bastila found herself chuckling slightly at Carth's teasing. It felt right to be with each other, and maybe being soulmates wasn't as overrated as Bastila originally thought.

…

"This isn't happening," Carth muttered to himself. He'd thought today was perfect. Revan had somehow brow-beaten the Jedi Council into not being hostile towards Carth and Bastila marrying. While, Carth regretted that his crusade to avenge his family resulted in losing touch with most of his friends who weren't on Telos, he had his new friends from the Star Forge mission. Bastila's mother had come to the ceremony in a hover chair, but was determined to enjoy her daughter's special day.

So of course, his son had to ruin everything by meeting his soulmate. Ok, it wasn't entirely Dustil's fault. But, why did that soulmate have to be Mission Vao, who was leading his son on the dance floor and looking a little bit too pleased with herself?

"Look on the bright side," Bastila reassured him gently, while somehow managing to look formidable in her sleeveless white wedding dress. "At least it's someone we know."

"That's not exactly reassuring," Carth replied, as he kept his eyes on the pair. So much could end up going wrong. At least, Zaalbar didn't appear too unhappy. His son might be Force sensitive, but he wasn't a match for a rampaging Wookie.

"Just give it time," Bastila said. "It will work out."

"And how do you know that?" Carth asked.

"We've worked out fairly well."

…

It was maddening, as minutes slithered by at a snail's pace. Bastila managed to help in the station's defense, by helping set up barricades and comforting frightened residents. She wished she could go into the thick of the fighting like she used to. Alas, little Maia was an inquisitive as her namesake, and needed to be watched.

Finally, Carth arrived, with deep black circles under his eyes, but alive. Bastila practically flew into his arms in relief and kissed him in spite of the onlookers.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered.

"So am I," Carth replied. "When I heard about the attack I thought I was going to lose everything again."

"Not this time you aren't," Bastila said.

"Daddy!" Maia smiled wide and ran to her father, who picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Hey sweetie," Carth playfully said. He hadn't been around much when Dustil was young and was attempting to make up for lost time with Maia.

"Did he know about…?" Bastila asked.

Carth shook his head and finally set his daughter down. "No, he didn't know more than we do."

It was a last desperate hope, that the Exile who once followed Revan might know something about her current whereabouts. Bastila knew instinctively that the threat in the Unknown Regions must be massive if Revan left to stop it.

…

Carth watched with amusement as Canderous threw his arms around Revan, made awkward by his Mandalore armor. Revan seemed quite pleased to see her soulmate, and gently hugged her son. It was still hard for Carth to believe that the biggest threat was finally stopped.

Bastila was chatting with Vima Sunrider about the finer points of Battle Meditation. A mixed group of Mandalorians, Republic soldiers, and True Sith defectors played a lively game of sabacc. Jolee was animatedly recounting one of his stories to a small group of Jedi Padawans. The only one who seemed out of place was a young blond haired woman. Lana, Carth thought her name was.

"Hey, how's it going?" Carth inquired.

Lana shook herself. "I'm just not used to having fun," she said sheepishly, reminding him a little of Bastila when they first met.

"Well, I can introduce you to one of my friends," he said, dragging her to Juhani who wasn't occupied. "Juhani, this is Lana Beniko. Lana, this is Juhani."

"It is nice to meet you," Juhani said, gently extending a hand.

"Likewise," Lana replied, and gasped.

"You wouldn't happen to have those words on your body?" the Cathar asked.

"It's on my right leg," Lana said, embarrassed.

"I think I'll leave you ladies," Carth said, and vacated as fast as was politely possible. He still found soulmate meetings disconcerting. Bastila was happy to see him rejoin her, especially since their daughter was being watched by Mission, who said it would good practice for when she had younglings. Against the odds, they'd managed to find each other and stay together. And that to Carth was the greatest gift of all.


End file.
